Little Victories
by Batcookies152
Summary: Sure; Damian was defensive and stubborn. Pretty much a pain, actually. But, every once in a while, when those walls around his heart would crumble down, Colin would always be there, picking up the pieces and finding something new and incredible about the boy he held so close to his own heart. Damian W. x Colin W. Other characters will pop up. Ratings may go up!
1. Holding Hands

"Colin, this is absolutely ridiculous," Damian pointed out, not caring to make his words sound softer or more gentle as he tried to tug his hand away.

Three months of _dating -_if you can even call it that- and Damian was still insistent on the no 'public displays of affection' even though no one was really around at the moment and there were no 'displays of affection' going on out of the public's eye anyway. Not that Colin was annoyed. Just spending measly moments with Damian was a lot better than none at all.

Colin had sighed then gave a little whine, only clutching to his boyfriend's hand tighter. "I know you like it, Damian. I mean, look at your cheeks. They're red. It's okay, y'know. All couples hold hands," he threw right back, though his words were light and filled with sentiment, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

Damian grunted and rolled his eyes a little, taking a few breaths to pale out his deep blush. "Only for now. And my cheeks are red 'cause it's cold, duh," he muttered with a halfhearted frown.

Colin smiled widely. _Victory._

Damian decided that Colin's hands were a lot more rough then he thought they'd be. Though, he liked it. The males hands weren't all girly like Grayson's. It didn't smell of some Bath &amp; Body Works lotion nor were they too soft that Damian was afraid to give a gentle squeeze. It was nice, actually.

Colin hummed as they walked down the almost-empty street, looking at Damian every so often. He wanted to laugh a little because he was still in disbelief. His boyfriend's hands were soft. His fingertips felt like damn feathers and Colin was too shocked for his own good. Maybe Damian used cream? After all the boy's weapon-wielding, the redhead was sure that Damian would have rougher and more callus skin. He smiled brightly to himself. It was only one more thing Colin knew about Damian that the rest of the world didn't. And boy, was that the most satisfying thing.

* * *

**I feel awful that this is so short but I plan on making a drabble set out of this pairing, because it needs more love! ^W^ Rating may go up with time, hehe.**

**I hope some of you stick around for my updates, and I also hope you enjoyed reading. Requests are also welcome. 3 Also, picture it not mine!**


	2. Soft Spot

Damian tensed up as he felt Colin's lips trail down his jaw, hands placed firmly on the other's shoulders. Currently, the young Robin was on his back with the other teen hovering over him.

"You aren't enjoying this at all, are you?" Colin had asked with a sigh, his hold on Damian not wavering.

The brunette swallowed as subtly as possible. Fuck, how was he supposed to go about this? It wasn't that he didn't like Colin touching him. More so that this was so sudden. Sure, they had been 'dating' for a while but it wasn't as if they saw each other on a daily basis. They hadn't spent much time together. He wasn't /used/ to it. Yes, yes, that must have been it.

Hell, who was he kidding. The kid had watched enough porn to see where this was going.

And Damian Wayne was beyond fucking nervous.

"No," he said bluntly and wrapping his legs around Colin's waist, pulling him closer. "Just don't stop," he told the other, trying to mask his nervousness with bold words.

Colin obliged, smiling cheekily, not being able to pick up on anything. His lips continued to slowly make their way down the tanned skin, giving a few nibbles and sucks every so often. Damian growled softly in annoyance, not liking how slow pace the redhead was going before gasping a little. Colin had sucked on particular spot that made Damian's toes curl and grip around the other tighten incredibly. He began to relax as Colin licked at the spot, treating it with the utmost care. What Colin didn't expect was the moan that left Damian's lips. It wasn't particularly loud nor was it needy filled but it was a sound that made Colin's heart thump heavily against his chest and made Damian's cheeks burn a soft red.

"Shut up," Damian said before he was silenced with a bite to his soft spot.

Oh, Colin could get used to hearing his boyfriend like this. And Damian could most definitely get used to the attention he was receiving.

* * *

**Ah, this isn't my best work, but I tried! I will probably be editing this in the future, but for now, enjoy! 3**


	3. Kisses

Colin hummed softly to himself, arms crossed over his chest as he looked around. He had never been to a cafe like this before. It wasn't topnotch but it definitely wasn't down in the dumps either.

Damian had told him to meet him here, a cafe in the heart of Gotham. Colin already ordered drinks for the two; a strawberry smoothie for himself and some slightly sweetened tea for Damian.

It wasn't very long before his boyfriend showed up, and God, was his heart racing. Well, Colin's heart usually did jump around crazily whenever Damian was around but today, ooh, today. The brunette's hair was messy, but the sexy kind of messy that made Colin's breath hitch in his throat. His posture was as straight as ever and it seemed that his shirt was a little too tight for comfort. And Colin didn't even want to glance down at his jeans.

"Hey," Damian greeted in a grumble, as he usually did, sitting down in front of the male. Damian took a few moments to take in Colin's pink cheeks, giddy smile and red hair that was swept to the side of his forehead.

"You could sound more happy to see me, y'know," Colin's pointed out, a finger tracing around the rim of his smoothie cup but smiled anyways.

"It has been a few weeks, hasn't it?" Damian said thoughtfully before quickly leaning over, catching Colin's lips in his own. Damn, he tasted like strawberries. And his lips were so unbelievably soft. Damian loved it.

Colin blush softly, kissing back as best as he possibly could. It had been his first, after all.

It was Damian's first too, not that he cared.

Nothing more was really said that evening, both were too caught up in sharing small and flavored filled kisses.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading! **

**Reviews are appreciated, and I want to thank julia for reviewing on past chapters. There will be more kissing, etc. soon, promise! Thank you, dear! **


	4. Sweet Words

Sometimes, Colin pretends to be asleep.

* * *

The nights that Colin and Damian are actually together after weeks of not seeing each other may as well be the best the both have ever encountered.

The desperate and passionate sex is good, wonderful, brilliant, whatever tickles your fancy. But it, by no means, is the highlight of the night.

When Damian believes Colin to be fast asleep, he makes sure that his hold around the male is tight and secure as his lips begin to flutter across the redhead's face.

The first place Damian allows his lips to land on is, as always, Colin's forehead. "I really have missed you."

Then, both eyelids. "You better have missed me, too."

Cheeks. "I forgot how warm your skin is," he muses and proves his point by slipping his hand under the loose shirt Colin had slipped on after the hoodie he had been wearing was sadly flung somewhere across the room. Damian's palms are flat against the other's torso, eyes closed delightfully as he basked in his lover's heat.

The next place Damian laid his lips on was the male's slightly red nose. "You, Colin, are probably the closest creature I will ever see that somewhat resembles Rudolph," he teases with a soft smile and a warm look in his eyes. The icy blue was now a deep and dark cerulean.

A quick kiss was given to Colin's lips and he hums with satisfaction, because yes, they felt the same and left a familiar lingering feeling.

He moves his hand out from under Colin's shirt and begins to run them through the other's dull orange-red hair. Soft and fluffy.

"You're such a duck," the words leave Damian's mouth without proper recognition. "You're soft and fluffy... like a duck. Well, only your hair is. Thankfully, your body is a little bit more rough. Which I defiantly do like about you," he explains, not caring that he hadn't gotten any response back.

It was better this way. He could tell Colin whatever he wanted when the male was asleep. There was no pressure. It wasn't as if Colin would remember anything in the morning. Damian could tell the other how he really felt about him without having to be embarrassed or afraid of what Colin's response would be.

And it was on nights like these Damian would think about how life would be without Colin. He supposed that most of it would be the same. It wasn't like the boy not being by his side would change who he was now. And it would not stop him from being Robin. Nor would it hinder the relationships he has built over the years.

Though, when he thought about it, he probably would not have been happy as often as he was. And that said a lot, considering he was a very joyous person in general. He also would not have shown off those rare half smiles which magically appear whenever Colin was around. His heart would not have experienced those brief moments of pounding and exhilaration from the smallest of touches. His mind would not have hazed with sweet and sentimental memories whenever he thought about Colin.

"Well, damn, my life would be kind of horrible without you, wouldn't it?" he murmured as he closed his eyes, hands now resting solely on the male's back.

"You seem to make everything... so worthwhile..." he continued as he pressed a kiss into his lover's fluffy hair.

Damian should probably check if Colin was awake by feeling his pulse or doing some other super ninja thing, but ignorance is bliss, isn't it? Plus, he hasn't woken up the first few times Damian had done this, why would he now?

"I won't be here when you wake up," he said and squeezed him tightly.

"But, I just want you to know..." he paused as he looked for the right words, swallowing thickly as his vision became blurry and his breath became steady. Before he could continue, Damian drifted off, not being able to catch the soft and slurred words that came out of the supposedly sleeping Colin.

"That you love me, I know."

* * *

**This was a request by ****Chikorita-Trainer1****, which I want to thank her for! I know this was a bit different from what you requested, but I do hope you enjoyed it all the same. **

**Damian's attempts at being sweet and Colin is super sneaky. ^^ Thank you for reading!**


	5. Cats

Colin supposes Damian's infatuation with cats was amusing and, to some degree, absolutely adorable.

It's not like Colin actually has any idea as to why Damian was so /attached/ to felines, out of all creatures. And, it wasn't as if Damian didn't like Titus or anything, but it was more to normal to see the brunette sitting up all proper-like (back straight and legs crossed, chin tilted as high up as it could go) on the couch with a cat in his lap, fingers carefully moving through it's fur as he read a newspaper or something.

Colin's head cocks slightly to the side.

Well, he's never actually /seen/ anything like that, but it's a very Damian thing to do, right?

'That's what I thought, at least' he thinks to himself as looks over at his boyfriend.

No. It seems Damian grew out of that pompous-ass sophistication a few years prior, in the smallest ways, of course.

The male had sock covered toes up on the couch, knees pressed up against his chest and cat held up by his unusually soft hands. His tan nose was pressed against the cat's, eyes wide as he practically gazed into the poor thing's soul. Although, the feline didn't look extremely uncomfortable or anything. It just sorta accepted being held like that, tiny paws moving around every so often, but that was it.

"Wow," Damian murmurs, lips only moving the slightest bit and voice quiet so he wouldn't startle the cat.

Colin just stared, wondering what exactly was going on.

It looked as if they were having some sort of telepathic conversation about the most astonishing thing because Damian's eyes were still wide, and barely blinking.

Had he forgotten Colin was here or something?

Even so, seeing Damian like this; it was awfully cute.

There was no type of murderous rage in those icy blue eyes. His facial features were soft instead of intense. His back was curved all lazy-like, thighs resting comfortably against his stomach and his chin just low enough so he could be eye to eye with the cat. And, probably most important, Damian's mouth wasn't spouting out some horribly cruel phrase every ten seconds. It was replaced with brief phrases of amusement.

"Whiskers are pretty long, huh?"

"The fur is pretty soft."

"Wow."

"Grayson would have found that cute. Ha, idiot."

"Colin, did you see that? They put their paw on my face. Colin. Colin, are you listening? Colin."

The redhead spaced out, another giddy smile on his face as he stared at Damian with the most happiest look on his face.

"Colin Wilkes, answer me honestly, are you okay?"


	6. Cat Ears

Damian never thought that Colin could go to such a length just to gain some attention from him.

Still, the smirk adorned on Damian's face was smug, and hell, he couldn't help it. Especially when Colin's face was so damn red.

"Y'know what, this was really stupid, I don't even know-" the redhead rambles nervously as he tries to swipe at the top of his head, before his wrist is caught in between Damian's fingers and their lips press together roughly.

Colin's flush is by no means dying down, and instead hooks an arm around Damian's shoulder, pulling him closer as they swap spit, their kisses messy and desperate.

It hadn't been that long since the pair had gotten together, so there was no real incentive behind this, no reason to be moving so fast and with such a rush.

Felt good, though, Damian had to admit. His head was now a little fuzzy, blood pumping through his veins at an excited rate, body shuddering at the thought of his hands moving down Colin's body, holding him, /touching/ him.

Damian's fingers leave Colin's wrist, making their way up to the pair of fluffy, orange cat ears propped up right over Colin's own thick, reddish locks. His kneads the feathery material in between his knuckles, watching as Colin grumbles against his lips in complete embarrassment.

The brunette leans back briefly, taking in Colin's current appearance.

Damian wonders who exactly put the idea into his boyfriend's head about the whole 'cat ears' would actually be a good idea. Probably Grayson. Ah, no doubt. Still, even if it was his idea, seeing Colin all out of breath, cheeks a delightful salmon pink, and eyes closed tight in embarrassment...

"Cute," Damian whispers lowly, teasingly, only to get a rough,

"Sh'up," in response, their lips locking once more in an angry kiss as his belt is soon taken off.

Damian's eyebrows wrinkle together as he stares at the other. Something about those cat ears didn't seem to sit right with the brunette.

"Wait-" Damian takes a breath, giving a small 'tch' as he pulls off the cat ears and flinging them to the side.

Colin's eyes widened slightly in surprise, head tilting in confusion as he pants softly.

"Better like this," he grumbles as an explanation, his own cheeks darkening in color as he watches Colin's lips pull up in a wide grin.

Yeah, whatever, cat ears were cute and shit, but Colin was a lot more beautiful without it.

* * *

**It's been a while! I hope to update more often, thank you for reading. 3 Also, this is for **Chaseha-Wing**, who had requested this on my AO3.**

**Also, not all chapters will include kissing and stuff. I just sorta write whatever comes to mind, and what I think is cute or something someone requests. I hope you all enjoy, nevertheless!**


	7. Massage

Damian could feel the kinks in his back getting worse and worse. The muscles knotting up, seizing, and forcing him into the puddle of stressed out mush that was now piled onto the bed.

A massage, Colin called it, a massage. In what way was this a massage, Damian wouldn't know.

The fingers that so carelessy punctured their way through sore muscles, left marks on his already marred back, Damian could almost feel them push their way through to his chest.

Damian tried to tell him that 'you're being a little too rough' and 'to not immobilize me' but Colin dismissed it.

"Stop being such a whimp, Damian, it isn't that bad. You'll totally thank me in the morning."

And that next morning, no 'thank you's were being exchanged. Instead, Damian was laying tense in bed, muttering about how he'd never again let Colin touch his back.


End file.
